world_war_2wikiaorg-20200214-history
User talk:KingFredrick VI
The message above wasn't for you Sorry, the message above was not for you. I thought you asked me a question, but it was actually Mackeroni. Fargo84 01:16, December 21, 2011 (UTC) By the way So, what brought you to the wiki? Its just a curious question because more and more users are coming to the wiki. I want to know if the help message on community central still attracts people. The Bureaucrat of this wiki (Vapor Snake) is busy and hasn't been editing so it has kind of been up to me to welcome everybody, help everybody, and fix everything. Do you have any advice about how to maintain the wiki successfully? It was easy when I was the only editor because I knew about every single edit, but now it can get kind of messy. Hope you have some answers Best Regards, Fargo84 01:25, December 21, 2011 (UTC) Frederick (Talk) {Twitter} New Home Page Honestly, I love the new home page you designed. Although, there are some things that should be changed like the little boxes in the middle because there is already a link to the weapons list in the top navigation. The main forum for the wiki is also the Historian Command Center. Quick Question, is there anyway to implement the new home page without resetting the polls? Fargo84 02:34, December 21, 2011 (UTC) Great Thanks Thank you so much for your contributions! The new home page is amazing and it really makes the wiki shine. Happy Holidays! Fargo84 03:12, December 21, 2011 (UTC) Your Offer Hello Fredrick VI, I want to know if you are able to finish the Ships of World War II page. I started several other pages that I need to finish and I have great trouble finding a list of all the ships used in World War II. These have to be military of course. For the sake of consistency, The Ships of World War II Page should have all of the countries in the same order as they appear on the Vehicles of World War II page. The Ships of World War II page is very important because it can be found very easily on the main page and like all other list pages, without it, uncommon pages like the Carro Armato would never be found by viewers. I hope you can finish the page. Best Regards, Fargo84 01:39, December 22, 2011 (UTC) Re:Stealing Pages Well I know from experience that wikipedia has incomplete lists and false lists. (I tried to use the wikipedia list for the vehicles page and it turns out the wikipedia page relisted pages, was missing pages, and had some false pages. That's why I had to spend a while tracking vehicles down) Although, the wikipedia page can be useful for finding some things. For this, maybe you can copy the page and sort it out a little (post in sandbox please) and I'll just finish sorting it. Then I'll add it. I don't want to violate policy and I don't want to give you so much of a burden. Just copy it, sort a little, and post in the sandbox okay. Best Regards, Fargo84 02:57, December 22, 2011 (UTC) I suppose that means that the page will have to be done without copying. I've found a website called WWIIShips, but sadly it only includes a very tiny amount of ships. I guess this will be the strategy for listing the ships, just finding references and listing. For now, lets focus on getting at least 3 countries worth of ships done. Then we'll move on. It will take a long time, but even the list of vehicles is still being added to. So it's not a total loss. Fargo84 03:28, December 22, 2011 (UTC) Re:Monobook Ok, so I posted what you gave me and what exactly was that meant to do? I know it says side bar, but what side bar? Fargo84 05:50, December 22, 2011 (UTC) I took down what you gave me because immediately after sending the message above, I got an error message saying the wiki has a problem. I just wanted to be safe, I can try it again later, but seriously, what does it do? Fargo84 05:54, December 22, 2011 (UTC) Re:How's it going Hi King Fredrick, The wiki's doing fine. I customized the home page with the quotes, did you know, etc. The problem with JAF1999 is long over and right now, we are focusing on getting more editors. We are really over-streched in terms of jobs like newsletter, MPs, etc, but the wiki is doing fine in general. Thanks for stopping by! Fargo84 Talk World War II 23:16, February 8, 2012 (UTC) RE :admining Hello King, With Java coding and use of the common.js, you can change the staff team names, if you need help with it send me a message(i changed it for Fargo). Thanks, [[User:Riley Huntley|'Riley Huntley']]|[[User talk:Riley Huntley|'Talk']]' &' 04:04, February 10, 2012 (UTC) :I dont know much about java coding, sorry. Anything else you would like changed? :Seeya around, :[[User:Riley Huntley|'Riley Huntley']]|[[User talk:Riley Huntley|'Talk']]' &' 23:20, February 10, 2012 (UTC) Monobook and Wikia Hello KingFredrick VI, I have come once more to first of all say hello after all this time but also because I have a request/question. The question is, can you make a seperate main page design for monobook and wikia skins. I am just wondering because if it is possible perhaps you would now a thing or two about design in monobook. The wikia skin looks excellent but the coding doesn't seem to work on monobook. Any ideas? 04:16,3/13/2013 04:16, March 13, 2013 (UTC)